Del odio al amor
by Soo Kyung
Summary: kagome vuelve a tokio después de haber estudiado 3 años en Francia, pero al llegar tiene un encuentro fugaz con un desagradable muchacho, que mas tarde seria su compañero de internado, ambos se hacen la vida imposible durante su estadía alla ¿pero que pasaría si un nuevo sentimiento surgiera entre ellos?,¿estarían dispuestos acéptalo o seguirán con su guerra?
1. un encuentro muy particular

**Es mi primer fic ... no me traten mal por favor xD... espero que les guste :)**

**Advertencia: inuyasha no me pertenece, porque si fuera mio ... estaría amarrado a mi cama junto con kyuhyun xD...esta historia no tiene un fin comercial, es solo por divercion ^^**

**capitulo 1**

**un encuentro muy particular **

eran cerca de la 8 de la mañana en la gran isla de hawai. la luz del sol se filtraba entre las cortinas de una pequeña cabaña que estaba en las costas de la isla

un joven de 17 años estaba recostado en la cama de una de las habitaciones

-arrrg! estúpido sol- gruño, mientras se cubría la cabeza con una de las mantas- porque tiene que amanecer maldición

de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dándole el paso a un muchacho de 18 esbelto y de complexión media,de cabellos largos y de un color blanco platinado, bastante cuidados y llamativos, a la vez que hermosos. Sus ojos son de un extraño color amarillento, a veces naranjas cuando la luz refleja bien en ellos, y casi rojizos cuando la oscuridad se apodera de los mismos

-levántate inuyasha-grito- pero mira que peste hace cuanto que no te bañas mocoso

-vete sesshomaru- murmuro inuyasha, que aun se encontraba acurrucado entre las mantas-quiero dormir, me duele mi cabeza

-ja!, yo no te mande a que te fueras de fiesta anoche ... así que ahora te levantas, te das una ducha y arreglas tus cosas...recuerda que el avión sale dentro de dos horas

- ya lo se , ya lose ...- gimió inuyasha,

-entonces levántate mugroso- se acerco rápidamente a la cama y tiro con fuerza de las mantas dejando ver a un chico alto el cual se encontraba con su pecho descubierto dejando ver su trabajado pecho,bastante atractivo, de pelo largo y de color negro. Tiene los ojos amarillos y alargados- tu madre te estará esperando en el aeropuerto de tokio

- ya lo se, puedes dejarme en paz... pareces mi estúpida niñera

- solo hago lo que mi padre ordena inútil

-keh!

-anda que no tengo todo el día... mendigo mocoso, y para colmo tengo que ser yo el que te lleve al aeropuerto

- solo hace lo que padre dice- se burlo inuyasha

-cállate- le lanzo una mirada de odio antes de salir de la habitación

-bueno, sera mejor que me levante ...antes que venga mamá osa y me saque a la rastra

y así inuyasha ordeno rápidamente su cuarto , abrió las ventanas para que entrara el aire , guardo toda la ropa que tenia dentro de la maleta roja que estaba en el interior del armario... y se dirigió al pequeño baño que estaba frente a su habitación

después de una exquisita ducha de 20 minutos ,inuyasha, salio del baño vestido con un jeans azul oscuro, una polera de cuello en v de color gris, fue a su habitación, tomo su maleta y la puso en la entrada de la casa.

- ya estas listo- pregunto sesshumaru que se encontraba en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café mientras leía el periódico

-aun no, solo tomare un pequeño refrigerio antes de irme

abrió la puerta de la nevera y para su sorpresa, encontró dos pequeños trozos de queso, poco comestibles y una leche vencida hace una semana

- bastardo, no has comprado nada ...

- tu te comiste el ultimo ramen que quedaba mocoso

- keh!

- ademas nuestro padre, acorto nuestro dinero gracias a que cierto mococito se lo pasaba despilfarrando lo poco y nada que nos enviaban con mujeres y en fiestecitas

-la vida es una viejo amargado... tienes que disfrutar

-bueno pues disfruta tu desayuno pulgoso

- no me darás nada para comer- se quejo como un niño pequeño

- pues arréglate las tu solo, no soy tu madre ... ademas en el avión te darán algo que comer

- pero odio la comida del avión... es tan asquerosa y sabe a plástico

- pues es lo único que tendrás. ahora toma tus cosas que se nos hace tarde y dile a mi padre que volveré dentro de tres días

- ¿que ?, ¿tu no volverás conmigo?

- no disfrutare unos cuantos días aquí sin ti

- pero no tienes dinero- sonrió triunfal

- apenas te vayas, padre me depositara dinero... como la vez inu-baka, ahora vamos, no quiero tenerte ni un segundo mas aquí conmigo, ademas el taxi nos esta esperando

dejo su pediodico de lado , tomo las llaves de la casa y camino hacia la salida, seguido por un inuyasha bastante malhumorado

-U-

cerca de 8 horas y media después llego a Tokio, inuyasha estaba irritado había pasado mas del tiempo debido en el avión

-maldición , estúpidas turbulencias que arruinan los viajes,mi madre debe estar impaciente, sera mejor que me apresure

tomo sus cosas lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr a la salida del terminal, iba tan rápido que no se fijo por donde iba y termino chocando con una muchacha que también se dirigía hacia la salida

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

la muchacha callo de frente contra el suelo , golpeándose en su mentón , elevando sus piernas en el aire y haciendo que su falda se levantara.

-"_que chica tan torpe, pero se habrá hecho daño_ -pensó mientras miraba a la joven que estaba tirada en el suelo frente a el - _al parecer el golpe le dolió bastan... mmm lindas bragas, no se le ven nada mal a ese gran trase... inuyasha, compórtate "_

se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a la muchacha para ayudarla

-¿señorita se encuentra bien?

la muchacha se sentó sobre sus rodillas , manteniendo la cabeza inclinada, dejando que su largo cabello ondulado de color negro azabache le cubriera el rostro.

inuyasha se asusto, pensó que realmente la había lastimado y se preocupo por ella

-¿s-se lastimo?,¿ le duele algo?

-acaso no te puedes fijar por donde vas, tarado- ella comenzó a gritarle, sin moverse ni un centímetro de la posición en la que estaba

-lo lamento , no la vi... déjeme ayudarla por favor- el le tendía la mano para ayudar a la joven a levantarse- ¿esta bien?,¿puede levantarse?

-como crees que voy a estar bien idiota- estaba cada vez mas molesta, pero aun así no levantaba la mirada y continuaba con su vista fijada en el suelo

-que se cree usted, le pido disculpa, le fresco mi ayuda y usted me habla de esa manera

- pues nadie pidió tu ayuda- su voz se le quebró, estaba al borde de las lagrimas

la muchacha estaba sujeta al brazo de inuyasha dejando que este la levantara, pero el la dejo caer nuevamente al suelo

- bueno como usted diga

la soltó de su agarre, dejando que cayera nuevamente de rodillas contra el piso, inuyasha hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar el golpe que se había dado nuevamente la chica

-kyaaaaaaa! que te pasa... deberías ser un poco mas delicado con una dama

- cual dama, yo no veo ninguna

se levanto del suelo para propinarle una cachetada a inuyasha , pero este le detuvo la mano a escasos centímetros de su cara

-¿que es lo que le pasa ?,¿ se ha vuelto loca?

-que te pasa a ti ,¡ suéltame!- le exigía a gritos la joven

ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, la muchacha quedo sorprendida al ver el rostro del chico tan grosero, y su rostro marcado por el enojo, comenzó a suavizarse

- _"vaya es muy guapo... para ser un imbécil, tiene unos ojos fuera de lo común , pero son hermosos"_

Inuyasha se perdió en su mirada, lo habían cautivado esos ojos color cafés chocolate y la mirada tierna que reflejaba aquella chica. pero quiso averiguar mas , así que comenzó a bajar lentamente su mirada

su cabello era color negro azabache ondulado en las puntas y que le llegaba hasta la cintura, para ser una niña al parecer tendría entre 15 y 16 años tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado que la hacia parecer un poco mas adulta, sus piernas eran tan largas y bien torneadas , su cintura era tan estrecha y sus pechos prominentes, sus ojos color chocolate eran tan hermosos, tenia una mirada tan inocente y pura, pero seductora a la vez y su boca naturalmente roja que invitaba a ser besada... el quería besarle, hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo si la muchacha no fuera tan mal educada y gruñona

- ¿ que tanto me miras imbécil?, ¿vas a soltarme o no?

-¿por que ?, ¿quieres quedarte así para siempre conmigo?-dijo con su sonrisa arrogante

- que te pasa, y quita esa sonricita estúpida de tu rostro

- como ordene mi lady

le soltó el brazo a la muchacha he hizo una reverencia , luego tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de alejarse mas de la muchacha, se volteo y la miro a los ojos... haciendo que esta se sonrojara , ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato, pero inuyasha interrumpió aquel juego de miradas

-por cierto, llevas unas bragas muy lindas - le guiño un ojo y se alejo

-¿que, dijiste?

pero el no le presto atención y siguió caminando, ella al ser ignorada sintió como la rabia se apoderaba de ella y comenzó a gritarle todo tipo de insulto que se le pasara por la mente

- te odio, imbécil, animal, patán... eres tan pedante y desagradable

-her-mana? - grito una voz masculina con algo de duda

la muchacha miro a todos lados tratando de averiguar de donde venia la voz

-hermana- grito nuevamente

-kagome por acá- gritaron nuevamente, esta vez fue la voz de una mujer

kagome miro hacia una de las salidas y allí estaban sota, su madre y su abuelo todos le hacían señas , saltaban y gritaban de felicidad. Kagome no perdió mas el tiempo , tomo sus cosas y corrió hasta donde se encontraba su familia . al llegar primero que nada abrazo a su hermano mayor

-sota que grande estas, eres todo un hombre

- gracias hermana... los 19 años no pasan en vano- respondió un poco ruborizado

-hija ... yo... te extrañaba tanto-dijo su madre apunto de romper en llanto- te haz convertido en una hermosa mujer

-gracias madre, yo también los extrañe a ustedes

- que felicidad que mi nieta allá llegado!- dijo el abuelo- ahora vamos hija, tu madre ha preparado un gran banquete en tu honor

-¿ enserio ?, gracias madre

-por cierto hermana a quien le gritabas

- bueno pues yo...- se sonrojo - a nadie

y dejo escapar una sonrisa forzada que atemorizo a su hermano

- abuelo, creo que mi hermana ... se esta volviendo loca

- debe ser el viaje sota

- o el encierro en el internado la ha vuelto loca

-u-

mientras tanto en el estacionamiento que estaba frente al terminal de buses, inuyasha inspeccionaba cada uno de los autos que habían por hay

-señor taisho!

inuyasha miro por sobre su hombro y vio a un hombre de 50 años, de estatura baja, junto a un Jaguar XJ de color gris, al parecer habían cambiado el viejo auto familiar

- buenas tardes jaken

- buenas tardes señor

- donde esta mi madre

pero antes de que el viejo jaken pudiera decir algo , se escucho una vos femenina que venia del interior del auto

- acaso vas a seguir haciendo esperar a tu madre

inuyasha camino a pasos agigantados hasta el auto, el anciano le abrió la puerta y este entro

-madre - dijo sorprendido al ver a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos lisos de color negro como la noche, unos bellos ojos color chocolate y de piel suave y pálida como la porcelana que le obsequiaba una de sus hermosas sonrisas - lamento la demora pero hubo unos pequeños inconvenientes, y veo que han cambiado el viejo auto , se ve mas cómodo de lo que aparenta

- vale lo que cuesta... y por lo del retraso,no hay problema hijo mio , ahora ven y abraza a tu madre

inuyasha acato la orden de su madre, la abraso fuertemente y dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro... como extrañaba aquellos abrazos, sentirse seguro en algún lugar que no fuera la soledad de la cabaña en la playa en la cual estuvo por casi dos años y oh! ese delicioso perfume a jasmin que le hacia recordar su hermosa infancia

- te extrañe hijo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al volver a casa

- yo también ... la extrañe madre

-jamas vuelvas a irte de mi lado, pequeño rebelde... no es un consejo inuyasha, es una advertencia

inuyasha trago duro al escuchar la seriedad de la voz de su madre, sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa, tierna y amable, pero cuando se enojaba... vaya que daba miedo

-debes estar muy exhausto verdad, ven acomódate en mi regazo e intenta dormir

acomodo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre y cerro los ojos , mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y una parte de su rostro... inuyasha sonrió, como extrañaba sentir las caricias de su hermosa madre, cerro sus ojos y lentamente se fue quedando dormido

_**Continuara...**_

**Este Seria el Primer Capitulo... Espero Que Les Halla gustado, perdonen las faltas de ortografías jeje! comenten si les gusta :D o si tienen consejos ^^... Sayonara a todos!**


	2. ¿Sorpresa?

**Hola Chic s, Lamento la demora, pero tuve un pequeño problema con la historia y tuve que comenzar a reescribirla (tontos virus de computadores ¬¬) Ademas Que Se Me ha ido el tiempo escribiendo otro fanfic (pero Esta Vez De Mi Amado Evil KyuHyun Y Los otros Chicos De super Junior xd así que a las que les guste, dentro de 3 semanas o un poco mas tendrán la historia ) jaja si lo se soy primeriza y ya estoy escribiendo otro Fic... pero es que soy un poco ambiciosa y al pensar en mi babykuy no pude evitarlo**

**Gracias a Todos los que leyeron mi historia y se molestaron en dejar Reviews :)... enserio se los agradezco, así me hacen saber que no lo hago tan mal creo ._. Bueno No los molesto mas ... que disfruten el siguiente capitulo**

**Advertencia****: inuyasha no me pertenece, porque si fuera mio ... estaría amarrado a mi cama junto con el sensual de kyuhyun xD...esta historia no tiene un fin comercial, es solo por diversión ^^**

**capitulo 2**

**¿sorpresa?**

Una hora mas tarde el auto se detuvo frente una mansión. El anciano yaken tomo las maletas y las llevo al interior de la casa. la señora izayoi , despertó a su hijo con caricias y meciéndolo suavemente.

- ¿que pasa?- pregunto aun adormilado

-ya hemos llegado a casa cariño, es hora de que entremos

inuyasha asintió, se sentó,arreglo un pocos sus ropas, luego se incorporo fuera del auto y ayudo a su madre a salir y caminaron tomados del brazo hasta llegar a la mansión el joven no puso ni-siquiera puso un pie en el interior de la casa , cuando fue sorprendido por su padre

-pero si eres tu campeón, no has cambiado en nada... sigues igual de apuesto como tu padre

el padre de inuyasha,puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hijo y con su mano libre sacudía el cabello de su hijo. El señor Inu-no Taisho era un hombre muy alto, de caballera larga gris, la cual llevaba recogida con una coleta, sus ojos eran de color ámbar al igual que las de sus hijos , era un gran hombre de negocios, ya que junto con su esposa Izayoi eran dueños de una de las empresas de textiles mas importantes en todo japón y ademas de ser director de la escuela shikon no tama , a pesar de su edad era como un niño mas de la casa, siempre se la pasaba peleando con sus hijos

-cariño le haces daño-lo regaño izayoi

- claro que no,... quien es un buen chico, quien es un buen chico

-padre, no me hables como si fuera tu cachorro

-lo siento hijo, es la costumbre... es una pena que sesshomaru no haya querido volver a casa, la hubiésemos pasado tan bien los tres

-lo dudo-susurro inuyasha

- que se habrá quedado haciendo ese muchacho- se pregunto izayoi

-conquistando a algunas chicas , tu sabes de tal palo tal astilla- dijo sonriendo inu-no

- al parecer el palo tendrá que dormir en la habitación de huéspedes

-pero car...

la esposa no escucho ninguna palabra y se puso en marcha a la cocina, seguramente le prepararía algo para cenar a inuyasha. el padre del muchacho lo quedo mirando fijamente con un carácter serio

-mujeres-bufo-muy bien, ahora que no esta tu madre podremos hablar

a inuyasha no le gusto para nada el semblante de su padre, cuando se ponía serio debía tratarse de algo grave, ya que siempre se tomaba las cosas con gran humor

-inuyasha, necesito que me respondas algo y espero que no me mientas

-di-me, pa-padre- el nerviosismo de inuyasha era evidente

-hijo quiero saber...

-que cosa-trago duro

- con cuantas chicas estuviste durante tu estadía allá, como vivías cerca del mar me imagino que habían muchas chicas lindas en bikini o me equivoco

-_" vaya padre el que tengo"_- pensó inuyasha mientras una gotita al estilo anime se deslizaba por su cabeza-_"aveces es tan poco serio para las cosas, me pregunto si realmente es un adulto"_

- y bien ?...

- este yo... bueno tu sabes- dijo de manera arrogante- soy un Taisho, ninguna se me resiste

- ese es mi muchacho -dijo tocando a su hombro- estas siguiendo los pasos de tu padre.. por ahora espero que ninguna te atrape entre sus redes por que hijo mio... aquí entre nos, el matrimonio es algo agotador imagínate yo que estuve casado dos veces, ten cuidado cuando te enamores... a la madre de sesshomaru, sin duda la amaba , quien no podría enamorarse de una mujer tan hermosa como ella, su piel , sus ojos y su...

el señor inu-no, se detuvo al ver la cara de pánico de su hijo, inmediatamente supo que su esposa debería estar detrás de el escuchando no de muy buena gana.

-pero luego conocí a tu madre, esa si que era mujer ,decidida, orgullosa, testaruda, pero tan tierna y frágil a la vez,la mujer mas hermosa de la tierra, para mi era la mujer perfecta ella me hizo conocer el significado del verdadero amor ...

-con decirme todos esos piropos no te salvaras de que duermas en la habitación de Huéspedes izayoi,se dio media vuelta y se marcho nuevamente a la cocina

-_"rayos no funciono"_- y dejo escapar un amplio suspiro mientras inclinaba su cabeza

-"_y lo repito, este sujeto es un crió"..._vaya consejos que me das

- no son consejos hijo, solo intentaba salvarme de la ira de tu madre- agito fuertemente el cabello del muchacho y avanzo hacia la cocina- ven , vamos a buscar algo para comer... tu madre hizo ramen casero

- no gracias, estoy muy cansado,debe ser por al cambio de horario. ademas el viaje me dejo sin energías .. así que subiré a mi habitación

- como digas hijo, que descanses

inuyasha recorrió el gran salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras, había olvidado lo grande que era la "casa",camino a través de los poco iluminados pasillos y llego hasta su habitación. Estaba tal cual la había dejado hace dos años. las paredes eran de un color azul oscuro, tenia dos grandes ventanales junto que daban a un balcón con vista a la piscina del patio trasero en medio de la habitación había un sofá de tres cuerpos color gris, un televisor plasma de 50 pulgadas, un gran equipo de música junto a este, tenia su propio baño, un escritorio con su ordenador , varios estantes de libros y una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor de color negro y algunas almohadas de color rojo vino.

en que momento se le había ocurrido alejarse de su casa por dos años, abandonando sus estudios,a sus padres,su música...todo por un arranque de rebeldía. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero no había vuelto atrás Por primera vez en su vida tubo que trabajar en cosas poco dignas para una persona; así fue por mas de un año...hasta que sesshomaru lo encontró y lo convenció de volver a casa...¿como lo hizo?, ni el mismo lo sabe. ahora estaba ahí en su hogar, con su familia al lugar al que realmente pertenecía.

Se quito los zapatos y el suéter y se abalanzo sobre su cama

- oh! que comodidad, no hay nada mejor como el hogar... mañana ordenare mis cosas ... ahora solo quiero dormir

cerro los ojos y se preparo para entrar al mundo de los sueños, pero algo se lo impidió .. unos hermosos y grandes ojos color chocolate que lo miraban con ira

- pero que mier...- dijo sentándose en la cama- no puede ser que me ponga a pensar en esa muchacha en estos momentos... _"olvídala ya inuyasha, nunca mas la volverás a ver"._...ni que quisiera verla... muchacha odiosa

se recostó nuevamente en la cama e intento dormir

-U-

mientras tanto en un templo a las afueras de tokio...

-anda kagome , cuéntanos que tal la escuela de allá

-es genial madre, era enorme y todos eran tan amables conmigo, hice muy buenos amigos

-¿ te gusto mucho hija ?-dijo el abuelo

-si, me fascinaba, sobre todos los clubes, digamos que pase por casi todos

-todos los clubes?-pregunto la madre impresionada

-osea no todos pero en la gran mayoría .. estuve en el club de música,el de tiro con arco, equitación y teatro

-vaya hermanita, debiste haber sido muy popular

-bueno si un poco, pero aun así tres años lejos de ustedes ya era mucho para mi , los extrañaba tan...

kagome dio un gran bostezo y los ojos prácticamente se les cerraban solos

-hija sera mejor que te vayas a dormir, debes reponer fuerzas

-no te preocupes madre, estoy bien...solo quiero estar un poco mas con ustedes

-nada de peros querida, te iras a la cama, haber viajado desde Francia debió ser muy agotador, ya mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutar... aun nos quedan unos cuantos días antes de volver a clases

-apropósito de clases madre...

-tranquila, ya estas inscrita en la shikon no tama...

-uff! que alivio...shikon no tama, creo haber escuchado algo así antes dijo kagome, rascándose la barbilla- pero no tenia nada que ver con la escuela...

- es una vieja leyenda, interrumpió el abuelo

-cuéntanos abuelo - grito sota, mientras se metía unas tiras de pollo frito a la boca

-La perla de Shikon o Shikon no Tama es una joya de gran valor con poderes asombrosos capaz de volver mucho más fuerte a cualquier demonio o humano que la posea, dándole asombrosos poderes. Es de color púrpura muy claro. Esta perla fue creada hace más de 500 años por una sacerdotisa llamada Midoriko y es la fusión de los 4 tipos de almas: el valor, la sabiduría, la amistad y el amor, pero si la perla cae en manos de un ser malvado, terribles desgracias ocurrirán. Por eso necesita ser purificada sólo por personas puras y con grandes poderes espirituales... nuestro templo shinto fue encargado de protegerlo durante muchos años , hasta que la perla fue desaparecida por una sacerdotisa y un hombre mitad demonio, para que así la perla dejara de hacer daño en este mundo

- vaya-dijo kagome- es impresionante como la gente inventa cosas, tienen una gran imaginación .. que es eso de piedras mágicas y hombres bestias, demonios o lo que sea, son puras burradas

- te equivocas kagome, hay pruebas de que aquello existió

- que bueno-dijo sin mucho interés-me gustaría saber...-miro a su hermano

-dime hija- dijo el abuelo con gran emoción, al ver que por primera vez su nieta demostraba un leve interés en lo que el decía

-sota ... que estudiaras en la universidad de Tokio

el abuelo dejo caer una gotita por su frente al estilo anime,y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

- abuelo ya te dormiste, es muy mala educación dormirse en medio de una conversación lo regaño kagome-no tienes remedio...anda sota dime

-bueno , estudiare leyes

-genial tendremos un apuesto abogado en la familia-sonrió

-si- respondió ruborizado

-ay! hermano porque te da pena... sigues igual de tímido dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello- recuerda que en la universidad conocerás muchas chicas y nada de timidez licenciado higurashi... mira que quiero pronto una cuñada y muchos sobrinos

- ¿que?- trago duro- pe-pero... hermanita

-kagome, no presiones a tu hermano...deja que por lo menos termine su carrera

-ui, esta bien...no queda de otra ... bueno familia, me retiro... noche buena a todos

-pero hermana, aun es temprano

-lose, pero el viaje me agoto, que te parece si mañana me llevas a algún lugar

-si, cerca de aquí abrieron un nuevo parque de diversiones, es genial te va a encantar

-bueno pero temprano sota... no tendré que hacer como antes y despertarte con agua fría

-ja! claro que no, eso ya lo supere

-eso espero porque esta vez... te lanzare agua hirviendo- dijo con voz sombría

kagome se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hasta su cuarto, dejando a su hermano con la boca abierta

-es idea mía o kag volvió mas sádica y terrorífica que antes

- son ideas tuyas sota- respondió su madre- ella solo quiere jugar contigo

- espero que no se le ocurra jugar romper la piñata con migo

kagome camino a paso lento hasta su habitación estaba muy cansada, si fuera por ella dormiría en aquel pasillo, pero se dio un poquito de ánimos y siguió su camino. subió las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de ponerse la pijama, se acostó tal cual estaba y apago la luz

-vaya que día mas agotador, extrañare mucho a los muchachos,pero nadie se compara como estar en casa

intento mover su pierna izquierda para acomodarse mejor, pero sintió un fuerte dolor

-kyaaaaaa!, no puedo creer que aun me duela por el golpe que me di, quizas hasta me quejo u moretón si no hubiera sido por ese muchacho de los ojos lindos... ay, pero que digo-se tapo la boca- tonta kagome, era tan grosero, como se le ocurría tratar de esa forma a una mujer y ademas mirar mi ropa interior, ¡que libidinoso! ... ya... kagome no te ...sulfures ... sera mejor que duerma...y no piense en ese idiota, pero..

no termino de decir aquella palabra y ya se había quedado dormida.

-UUU-

cerca de 2 dos semanas después las vacaciones ya casi llegaban a su fin y todos los muchachos se preparaban para asistir a clases

en la casa de la familia taisho... sesshomaru también había vuelto a su hogar,tres días después que inuyasha, tal como había prometido el trayendo consigo un par de obsequios a sus padres.

era día, domingo cerca del medio día y hacia una calor de los mil demonios

-que ganas de estar en la playa en estos momentos -dijo inuyasha-mientra tomaba su gran baso de te helado

-no te quejes pequeño, afueras tienes una piscina-dijo el señor inu-no , que entraba a la cocina

- no es lo mismo papa

- estos niños de ahora, no se conforman con nada...yo cuando tenia tu edad...

-no empieces con tus historias padre- dijo sesshomaru que se acercaba sigilosamente

-ah! sesshomaru estabas ahí... _"este hijo... aveces da tanto miedo"_-pensó

-si padre, solo le traía una buena noticia a inuyasha

- una noticia para mi, no debiste molestarte querido hermano, eres tan servicial-dijo con sarcasmo

-si, si claro, no estés tan feliz... mañana comienzas las clases en la shikon no tama

- es cierto!, había olvidado decírtelo yo mismo,felicidades, has sido residido con honores... quien quiere una galleta, quien la quiere...

-papa ya basta! no soy tu mascota... porque me hacen esto

-hijo no por nada soy el director de la escuela, tengo que darles a mis hijos una buena educación

- y no podía ser una buena educación a domicilio-frunció el ceño

- claro que no, y pagar por algo que obtienes gratis.-lo regaño sesshomaru

- tu siempre pensando en el dinero hermano

- n-no es eso, es que solo piensa descerebrado ..hay muchachos que desearían entrar a la shikon no tama, por ser la mejor escuela que existe en el país y tu... que puedes tener fácilmente este beneficio, te niegas

- bueno ... dásela a quien la necesite - le dio un gran sorbo a su te helado

- nada de cosas inuyasha- el tono de la voz de su padre se hizo mas grave y duro e inuyasha supo que esta vez iba enserio te aceptamos que no continuaras tus estudios, por tu estúpido capricho, pero ya no mas inuyasha... eres mi hijo menor y por lo tanto debes obedecer. así que terminaras tus estudios lo quieras o no, mañana es tu primer día de clases y comenzaras donde te quedaste en 1° grado

- pero papa si ya tengo 17 años.. apunto de cumplir los 18, en esa escuela hay puros bebes y hijos de papi

- que no se hable mas del tema...ahora jovencito ve a preparar tus cosas para mañana

-pero si no tengo nada

- la escuela se encarga de entregarte tu uniforme - dijo sesshomaru- y en cuanto a útiles escolares... están en tu habitación

-que oportuno...

inuyasha se levanto de su asiento y se puso en camino hacia su habitación

- ah! y una cosa mas- lo detuvo su padre- debes cortarte ese cabello

-que?!, pero padre porque, si tu llevas el cabello largo y sesshomaru también porque yo no puedo

- eres el hijo del director ,debes dar el ejemplo- respondió sesshomaru- yo a tu edad, también tuve que usar el cabello corto

- mírate suenas igual que papa, "cuando tenia tu edad".. pareces un anciano... y apenas eres un año mayor que yo

- maldito mocoso

-amargado

-hijo de mami

-hijo de papi

- ya muchachos- dijo inu interponiéndose entre sus dos hijos-... y tu.. -se giro hacia inuyasha y lo apunto con su dedo indice- ve a la peluquería a que te corten ese cabello

-no es necesario le diré a mama que lo haga-se resigno- iré a mi habitación a arreglar mis cosas- se dio media vuelta y camino hasta el salón principal

inuyasha estaba poniendo su pie izquierdo en el primer peldaño de la escalera, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría

-familia ya llegamos- dijo izayoi con su gran sonrisa que la caracterizaba

- madre que bueno que llegas, justo quería...

se voz se apago al ver una pequeña volita de pelo anaranjado ocultándose detrás de su madre

-mama... ¿que es ...esa...cosa?

-ah...bueno... el es... sera mejor que traigas a tu padre ... tendremos una reunión familiar- respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-reu..nion... familiar, "esto no me gusta para nada" n.n'U

cerca de 3 minutos después toda la familia estuvo sentada en la sala principal

-bien querida esposa...¿que es lo que ocurre?

- bueno veras, prima se fue de viaje por unas cuantas semanas ... y me pidió un gran favor.. cuidar a su tesoro mas preciado

- esto se pone interesante-dijo sesshomaru que miraba con una leve cara de burla

- bueno , no tengo mucho que decir... es mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos

izayoi se dio media vuelta y bajo la mirada

- vamos pequeño... no tengas miedo...nadie te hará nada

-excepto sesshomaru... el muerde, tiene complejo de perrito- se burlo inuyasha

-oye!-reclamo el aludido

-guarden silencio, no lo pongan nervioso...el es bastante tímido .. anda pequeño, preséntate con los demás

luego de unos segundos ,se asomo un pequeño niño de 6 años con hermosos ojos verde esmeralda , una cabellera anaranjada que estaba amarrada a una coleta. Lentamente fue saliendo detrás de izayoi para ponerse frente a ella y mirar al resto de las personas que los rodeaba

- h..ho..hola- tartamudeo- me.. me ..llamo..shipote... digo shippo- corrigió rápidamente

- y por esta cosa tanto escándalo- bufo inuyasha

-a quien le dices cosa... tu perro feo- grito shippo, mientras le sacaba la lengua

-creo que este niño si me callo bien - dijo sesshomaru sonriendo

- a quien le dices perro ... eh mocoso- inuyasha se acerco rápidamente a shippo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza , provocando que este se pusiera a llorar

-ay, ay , ay ... ponte con uno de tu tamaño-grito el pequeño

- inuyasha- lo regaño izayoi

- feh! ... yo me retiro, no pienso en participar en esto ... no tiene nada que ver con migo, digan lo que digan... solo se trata de un mocoso llorica

- por favor inuyasha , no digas eso

- lo mejor sera tirárselo a los perros o dárselo a los coyotes para que se lo coman

el pequeño shippo, corrió hasta donde estaba izayoi y se aferro a su pierna

-no tía izayoi... no quiero ser comida para perros cochinos como inuyasha- grito el pequeño, mientras lloraba

-ahora si... date por muerto- dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos

- ya, ya ... tranquilo inuyasha- dijo inu-no mientras tomaba a su hijo por el hombro- es tan solo un niño , no te pongas a su altura

- keh!

- ademas- intervino izayoi- tu eras igualito a shippo en carácter cuando tenias su edad... quizas algún día el llegue a ser como tu inuyasha

-no ... no compares con ese perro tonto...cuando crezca no quiero ser como el..

-ja!- se quejo inuyasha-cállate enano..._"por suerte eres tímido"_- pensó

- no te soporto-grito shippo

-cálmense los dos- esta vez sesshomaru se atrevió a intervenir- ya me tienen harto si no se callan ustedes lo haré callar yo

-hazlo si te atreves - reto inuyasha

-créeme hermanito, que muero por ganas de darte tu merecido

- anda, ven ...

-ahora no empiecen ustedes por favor- interrunpio in-uno

-son unos inmaduros- dijo el pequeño shippo mientras se cruzaba de brazos o ponía una expresión muy seria

ambos padres se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas

- que es lo gracioso- pregunto el niño

-muchacho, ya eres parte de esta familia- dijo inu-no, mientra lo tomaba entre sus brazos- izayoi espero que tu prima se demore bastante en su viaje

- pero, papa- reclamo inuyasha- yo...

-inuyasha, no se supone que deberías estar arreglando tus cosas y cortándote el cabello para mañana

-cállate sesshomaru

- ¿porque?,¿ a donde ira mi bebe?

-mama!, ya no soy tu bebe... pronto seré mayor de edad...

-pero eres mi hijo pequeño,- dijo haciendo un puchero- siempre seras mi pequeño bebe

-jaja... bebito-grito shippo

-maldito enano

-ya paren los dos, nadie me a respondido nada... a donde iras mañana inuyasha

-creí que papá ya te lo había dicho... pues bueno, mañana retomare "voluntariamente" mis estudios

-que felicidad, hijo, no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso... y en que escuela.. espero que no sea muy lejos

- bueno en la escuela de papa... creo que eso tienes sus ventajas - sonrió de manera picara

-como!... así no te veré nunca

-claro que me veras mama, solo iré a la escuela... no me mudare a otro país

- es prácticamente lo mismo... solo podre verte algunos fines de semana

- fines... de ...se..semana?-

-si... ya que en el internado shikon no tama solo dejan salir los fines de semana

- in...in..ter..nado

**_continuara..._**

_**si, lo se ...no era lo que esperaban (para mi también es así u.u). lo siento mucho cuando escribí este episodio me bloquee totalmente, porque estaba mas enfocada en el "capitulo 3"... lo siento, si no les gusto, prometo que se lo recompensare. lamento las faltas de ortografía tampoco tuve tiempo de revisar la historia (enana descuidada u.u).**_

_**gracias por leer, comenten chic s...se me cuidan abrazos inuyashianos para todos :D.**_

**ah! para los interesados ...subo los capítulos todos los martes :) para que estén atentos ****.**

_**el próximo capitulo ya lo tengo listo, pero no lo subiré hasta el otro martes, para darle mas suspenso a la historia buajajajaja y que ustedes se queden con la duda (pero que mala soy...ok no! ._. )**_

**Ah y Gracias De todo corazón A mis primeros Fans xD que dejaron Reviews en el capitulo anterior :) Orkidea16, sonieettaaa97 Y JenniSfru, me hicieron sentir especial :D (forever alone dx)**

**sayonara!**


	3. que pequeño es el mundo

**Advertencia****: inuyasha no me pertenece, porque si fuera mio ... estaría amarrado a mi cama junto con kyuhyun xD...esta historia no tiene un fin comercial, es solo por diversión ^^ de una mente pervertida y rara ._. como la mía (evil smile)**

**capitulo 3**

**que pequeño es el mundo**

-Grr…-gruño inuyasha, mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-Inuyasha, por favor deja esa actitud

-Como hacerlo si voy en camino a una maldita prisión, si no es por mamá, no me hubiese enterado de nada

-hijo ya te dije que se me olvido que había cambiado totalmente la modalidad del establecimiento no es fácil acostumbrarse- respondió inuno- habían jóvenes que venían desde muy lejos a estudiar y al momento de volver a sus casas se les hacia mas complicado... así que decidí hablar con el gobierno y el ministerio de educación para ver si aceptaban mi petición de volverlo un internado...y como vez la aceptaron... te prometo que te encantara, es mucho mas grande de lo que era antes...no es como esos internados anticuados, este es realmente moderno, tiene varias canchas de tenis, una piscina olímpica , un gran gimnasio, enormes áreas verdes, pero lo mejor de todo son las habitaciones

-keeh!

-vamos muchacho, dale una sonrisa a tu padre... ve el lado positivo, no tendrás que levantarte tan temprano para ir a clases

-mmmmm...

- no tendrás que soportar que tu madre te llame bebe

- a mamá me la aguantaba,ademas extrañare el ramen que prepara ...

- entonces piensa que no tendrás que ver a sesshomaru y al pequeño shippo por un largo tiempo

- creo que esto empieza a gustarme

- vez que te dije- le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción- tienes muchos puntos a favor

- también podría meterme en las recamaras de las chicas

- ni se te ocurra inuyasha...no quiero problemas ... tu madre y yo aun somos muy jóvenes para ser abuelos... o a caso cree que se vería bien que a un hombre tan apuesto y joven como yo le digan abuelo a tan temprana edad, ademas si vas a hacer travesuras, procura protegerte

- papá- se sonrojo

- cuando tu madre y yo eramos jóvenes siempre nos pro...

-papá!- reclamo inuyasha- no necesitaba tanta información .. creo que no podre dormir tranquilo durante un largo tiempo

-vamos hijo, con sesshomaru siempre hablábamos de estos temas

-ahora entiendo por que mi hermano es así- susurro O.O'U

-oye, no te dije que te cortaras el cabello

inuyasha se puso nervioso, no quería pelear con su padre a causa de su cabello,el no tenia razones para cortarlo,las chicas adoraban su cabello, como eliminar algo que le da semejantes privilegios ... así que prefirió ignorar a su padre,saco su I-pod, se recostó en el asiento trasero para así perderse por un momento en la música y no escuchar las cosas horribles que le diría su padre

- yasha!... yasha! me estas escuchando- miro por el espejo retrovisor y lo vio recostado... moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro , como si tocara alguna guitarra- mendigo mocoso...los jóvenes de ahora... ya no respetan a sus mayores... yo a su edad...

-u-

cerca de las 9:30 de la mañana todos los alumnos nuevos estaban reunidos en el gimnasio del internado, formados juntos a sus equipajes para escuchar el típico discurso de bienvenida que daban el director cada año

-uuf, que aburrido- se quejo inuyasha

- al parecer, no soy al único que le divierte estar acá- le susurro una voz masculina al oído

inuyasha al sentir el gélido aliento sobre su cuello, se giro para ver que demonios le pasaba al sujeto que estaba detrás de el, se volteo y vio a un chico de mas o menos de su altura, de cabellera negra corta con una pequeña cola de caballo en la parte baja de su nuca, tenia ojos negros azulados y al parecer tendría la misma edad de el

- ¿disculpa?- levanto su ceja izquierda

- oh!, lo siento mucho , no me he presentado mi nombre es miroku houshi... tu debes ser nuevo verdad

- si al igual que tu

- bueno en realidad no soy tan nuevo,...es mi tercer año acá- dijo con una risa fingida mientras se rascaba la cabeza

- tu tercer... año- repitió sorprendido inuyasha..- _" este chico debe ser realmente estúpido"_- pensó- y ¿porque llevas 3 años cursando el mismo grado?

- bueno porque...las chicas de acá son muy buenas- susurro -no encuentras a mujeres como estas en todos los lugares

- ¿por las chicas?...no crees que es algo estúpido

-si, un poco... al parecer eres un novato en ese tema...tranquilo mi amigo-puso sus manos sobre los hombros de inuyasha- yo te enseñare todo lo que se mi joven padawan

-pada... ¿ que ? -.-'U

-silencio por favor- grito el director inuno ,le dio una mirada asesina a inuyasha- hoy tendrán clases desde el medio día ...como lo habíamos dicho anteriormente, solo ocuparemos estas dos horas para que se instalen en su habitaciones, conozcan el establecimiento, revisen sus horarios y se inscriban en algún club...

en el sector izquierdo que es la parte nueva del establecimiento es la residencia, mientras que en el sector derecho se encuentra todo lo relacionado con el colegio,el cual esta prohibido durante la noche, si se sorprende a alguien después de la 11 de la noche, sera severamente castigado; no pueden salir del aula sin un pase de autorización del maestro, esto incluye la asistencia a enfermería o dirección las habitaciones de mujeres y hombres se encuentran separadas. hombres en el edificio B mujeres en el A. si tienen alguna duda pueden acercarse al señor totosai, a kaede o al sub-director naraku... y ahora sin nada mas que decir les asignare sus habitaciones,estas tendrán que compartirlas y apenas lleguen a sus habitaciones pó pónganse el uniforme y pasen a retirar la inscripción para los clubes y las llaves de sus taquillas ...bien, a medida que los vaya nombrando, pasen con la profesora tsubaki: sora kamilla y sakura taichicawa, rin houshi y ayame natsume, kagura yamatto y kanna usui... kagome higurashi y sango taijiya

kagome corrió hasta la maestra tsubaki y tomo su llave y espero a su compañera de cuarto, la que luego de un rato llego a su lado...era una muchacha unos centímetros mas alta que ella, tenia un físico de envidia, un largo y liso cabello castaño y unos hermosos y grandes ojos del mismo color de su cabello

- tu debes ser higurashi - kagome asintió hola, yo soy sango... espero que seamos buenas amigas y soportemos nuestras malas costumbres

kagome sonrió. -yo también lo espero... que tal si vamos cuanto antes a ver nuestra lujosa celda

- me parece bien-sonrió

ambas jóvenes caminaron hacia el edificio amarillo que quedaba a unos varios metros del gimnasio

al llegar al edificio A, se quedaron paradas en la entrada de cristal del lugar en el interior había un tipo de recepción con varios asientos , mesas y sillones verona color chocolate en el centro, las pareces estaban pintadas de un color índigo decorado con algunos cuadros del japón antiguo y una que otra planta junto a los grandes ventanales las cuales tenían largas cortinas color marfil..luego divisaron uno de los amplios pasillos en el cual había una gran escalera en forma de caracol

-wooow- gimieron ambas

- no pensé que fuera tan grande

- ni yo- le siguió kagome- ya quiero ver nuestras habitaciones...

ambas corrieron al pasillo y subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso

-¿cual es la habitación?- pregunto sango con muchas ansias

- la 22-A

kagome corrió hasta la puerta de color azul cielo el cual tenia el numero "22-A",introdujo la llave y abrió de golpe la puerta ... sus ojos no lo podían creer lo que estaban viendo. La habitación era realmente luminosa tenía unas escaleras que subían a un piso de arriba. En el piso de abajo estaban situadas las camas, eran bastante grandes. Los nórdicos eran muy divertidos con esa combinación de colores cálidos . Al lado de cada cama había un pequeño escritorio y como complemento el cabezal de la cama estaba junto a la pared y hacía una pequeña estantería donde se podían poner cosas.

- es hermoso-dijo sango

-ni siquiera las habitaciones del internado en parís eran así

- estuviste en parís?- pregunto sorprendida

- si , desde los 12 años ...

-¿vivías allá con tu familia?

-en realidad me fui a vivir sola..

-que!

- bueno es que primero fui de estudiante de intercambio por 1 año, pero luego me dieron una beca allá por mis buenas calificaciones...

-genial, tendré una mini computadora como compañera de cuarto-chillo sango mientras saltaba y aplaudía

- no te ilusiones mucho sango- la muchacha seso sus salto-...soy pésima en las matemáticas

-genial, ese es mi fuerte...solo tengo unos leves problemas en historia, biología castellano, ingles mmmmm- puso su dedo indice en su mentón- creo que se me olvida uno

-no te preocupes nos apoyaremos mutuamente... pero ahora vamos a ver que hay arriba

kagome subió las escaleras seguida por sango

al llegar arriba vieron 4 puertas, dos en cada esquina y cada una de ellas tenias sus respectivos nombres, justo en medio había una especia de sala de descanso con un sillón blanco crudo y cojines rojos, una pequeña mesa de centro color caoba y gran ventana que tenia una hermosa vista al resto del internado

-vaya, no dejan de sorprenderme- susurro kagome-que habrá en esas puertas

camino hasta la puerta que tenia su nombre y la abrió. Al ver su interior se quedó sin respiración. Nunca había visto un baño tan grande y lujoso. Había un tocador con un espejo enorme y muchos productos . Pero lo mejor de eso era la tina era enorme, como un jacuzzi.

sango corrió hasta donde se encontraba kagome

- mi baño es igual... este lugar es enorme...el armario no se queda atrás jamas en mi vida había tenido tantos uniformes

-como?

-abre esa puerta y veras

Kagome se dirigió al armario y lo abrió estaba casi vació a excepción de unas estanterías donde estaban los uniformes. ¡Había muchos!

-como rayos... ¿se sabían mi talla?- pregunto confundida

- mi padre me dijo que al momento de matricularte, preguntan las tallas y tu numero de calzado, para obtener estas cosas... claro que esto tiene un pequeño costo extra

.ah ya veo...

-anda vamos ponte el uniforme y luego iremos a recorrer el lugar aun nos queda una hora para ingresar a clases...yo haré lo mismo

-ok

Kagome se desnudó y se puso el uniforme como aun era fines de verano se puso su blusa de mangas cortas ,la corbata roja con la insignia del colegio en la punta , la falda escocesa con pliegues, era roja con franjas negras y blancas que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo le quedaba bastante ajustada, se puso las medias negras hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y se calzo sus pequeños zapatos de tacón . Cuando se miró al espejo se dio cuenta que realmente el uniforme le favorecía bastante. La falda era considerablemente corta, eso hacía que sus perfectas piernas quedaran a la vista y la camisa, con un corte muy femenino marcaba a la perfección sus senos.

- ya estoy lista grito desde su armario

sango que estaba vestida de la misma forma que kagome, corrió hasta donde se encontraba la azabache

- pero mira nada mas, que bien te queda el uniforme... pero no piensas maquillarte, mira la cara de zombie que traes

se ruborizo- es que no traigo maquillaje, ademas no se como hacerlo, nunca lo he hecho

-ven te ayudo

la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta el baño de junto

- pero sango si te he dicho que...

-tu calla, yo me encargo de todo-

corrió hasta su baño y volvió con un estuche bastante grande con varios cosméticos en su interior

volteo a kagome dejándola de espalda al espejo y se dedico a maquillar a su amiga. tomo la base adecuada y se la aplicó. Un poco de polvos, colorete, gloss en los labios , algo de rimel en los ojos ... luego se dedico a el cabello, tomo la plancha para el cabello y se lo aliso, haciendo que este se le viera mucho mas largo

- muy bien kagome, voltea y dime que te parece

la azabache hizo lo indicado y miro su reflejo. La verdad es que parecía otra. Su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado con todas y cada una de las puntas mirando rectas al suelo . Luego dirigio su mirada al su rostro para ver que tal iba maquillada. La verdad es que también le sorprendió lo bien que le había quedado todo

-¿ enserio soy yo?

-claro que si tonta... te vez como una diosa.. ahora vamos que tenemos que ver el lugar y inscribirnos en algún club

-lo había olvidado... vamos...

ambas corrieron escaleras abajo y salieron de la habitación

-u-

-ay , se todos los compañeros me tubo que tocar contigo libidinoso- dijo inuyasha que salia del baño arreglando su corbata

el uniforme de los chicos era similar con la diferencia que ellos usaban pantalones de color negro

-calmantes montes, mi amigo-dijo miroku- no tienes porque tenerme miedo... no te haré nada

-gracias , no sabes cuanto me alegra oir eso- respondió con sarcasmo

-por ahora -susurro el muchacho mientras lo miraba con ojos sombríos

-q..qu..que ...di..di jiste

-hubieras visto tu cara-decía mientras se le escapaban grandes carcajadas- no te preocupes , no eres de mi tipo, me dedico mas a mirar las grandes variedades de bellezas femeninas que se encuentran en este lugar desolado... yo vivo por ellas querido amigo

- eso espero

-ademas no seria capaz de meterme con el hijo del gran señor taisho

-keeh... saldré a recorrer el lugar ...y apropósito la cama que esta junto a la ventana es mía

-lo que el joven príncipe diga... nos vemos luego

-U-

sango y kagome, fueron hasta dirección pidieron las llaves de su taquilla, su horario y se inscribieron en club´s diferentes . en menos de 15 minutos tenían todo listo. y como no había nada mas que hacer se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para descansar un momento

-vaya este lugar esta lleno de atajos..- se acerco a su maleta y saco una mochila de color rosa adornada con pequeños cuadrados lilas-te parece si vamos a la cafetería pregunto sango, ya con su mochila puesta sobre su hombro izquierdo

-ve tu sango, te alcanzo luego necesito hacer algo antes-dijo kagome luego que termino de ordenar su mochila y se sentaba sobre la cama

-bueno te veo al rato

-ok- una vez que sango se marcho se recostó en la cama y cerro sus ojos, entrando en un profundo sueño

Riiiiiiiiiiiiingggg... riiiiiiiiiinggg... riiiiiiiiingggg!

sonó por tercera vez el celular que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche

-mmmm- se quejo mientras tomaba el celular- porque tanto ruido...si apenas son las 11:56

abrió sus ojos como platos y se sentó en la cama -Queeeee! ... ay no, mi primer día de clases y llegare tarde, el maestro me matara..solo tengo 4 malditos minutos para llegar

se levanto rápidamente y sin darse cuenta enredo sus pies con la maleta que estaba junto a la cama, se puso de pie,tomo su bolso,y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo

- _"vamos, vamos pies no me fallen ahora... aun me quedan dos minutos para llegar"_- pensó mientras corría a la entrada de la escuela- veamos donde puede estar el aula 1-C

mientras corría, escucho fuertes pisadas detrás de ella, no le tomo mayor atención y siguió corriendo, pero de pronto sintió un pequeño golpe en el hombro, perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo

- pero que rayos

- fíjate por donde vas niña- grito un muchacho de cabello largo, negro y que llevaba el uniforme del colegio, que siguió corriendo

- que me fije por donde voy- susurro- pero si eres tu el bruto que empuja a la gente- grito

pero el muchacho siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás

- por lo menos me hubiese ayudado a ponerme de pie, una disculpa no estaba demás ... "_esa voz_"- pensó _"creo haberla escuchado en..."_

- oye niña-dijo una voz detrás de ella- ¿estas bien?

- si- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- solo que un bruto me boto mientras corría ...

- ¿estas segura que estas bien?- se acerco a ella para ayudarla

-claro, no te preocupes... eres muy amable

se volteo para mirar aquel chico y vio a un apuesto muchacho alto, de piel bronceada, un cuerpo tonificado,bastante atlético, cabello negro , largo recogido en una coleta y hermosos ojos azules

-ho-hola- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado mientras la miraba- soy koga Matsura y tu preciosa ¿como te llamas?

-hola, soy kagome higurashi

- eres de primer año verdad, es que no recuerdo haberte visto antes... y créeme jamas me olvidaría de alguien como tu

- si soy de primer grado-contesto ruborizada

-ah, yo soy de segundo grado... si tienes alguna duda sobre algo, algún lugar o alguna clase no dudes en...

- clases- interrumpió kagome- ay no... voy tarde. discúlpame matsura- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

- dime koga

- okey koga, pero estoy muy atrasada... te veo luego si

- pues claro...

y sin dejarlo decir nada mas , volvió a correr... entro al colegio y vio la hora

- ay no ... llevo 5 minutos de retraso... el maestro me va a matar

corrió hasta el final del pasillo del segundo piso donde estaba su salón dio 3 pequeños golpe y escucho al maestro decir: **pase!**... abrió lentamente la puerta y se paro frente a todo el salón

-buenas tardes señorita

-buenos días maestra... tsubaki

- se da cuenta que hora es señorita

- si lo siento maestra, es que tuve unos pequeños líos para llegar acá, lamento haber interrumpido su clase

- bueno se lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez... ya que solo estábamos haciendo unas presentaciones... y ya que esta usted de pie... porque no se presenta al resto de sus compañeros

- eh si- miro al resto y entre ellos encontró a su compañera de dormitorio sentada en la segunda fila la cual le lanzo una mirada acecina.. luego volvió a mirar al resto de la clase- soy kagome higurashi- hizo una reverencia- y vengo a estudiar acá desde parís

- ¡parís!- dijo uno de sus compañeros

- wooow - se escucharon mas atrás

- es una francesa preciosa- decían otros

-¿eso quiere decir que eres de parís? pregunto una de sus compañeras- porque mas bien tienes cara de japonesa

- en realidad no- respondió- nací acá, en tokio, estuve como alumna de intercambio tres años en el extranjero

-vaya- exclamo casi todo el curso

-sabes hablar francés?

- tienes novio- preguntaban otros

- te gustaría tener un hijo con migo- grito miroku que estaba sentado casi al final de la sala

todo el mundo, incluyendo a la maestra, lo quedaron mirando con asco y una que otra risa burlonas se escuchaban entre ellos

- ¿que dije?- se quejo miroku- no podía desaprovechar este momento

- muy bien... basta de presentaciones por hoy...comenzaremos con la clase... señorita higurashi, pase a sentarse por favor... delante del señor taisho

- ¿taisho?- pregunto confundida

- señor taisho levante la mano para que su compañera lo vea- exclamo, pero no vio respuesta alguna- señor taisho- grito nuevamente

- se quedo dormido maestra- dijo una de las alumnas que se sentaba detrás de inuyasha

-señorita higurashi, por favor acompáñeme- le pidió amablemente, mientras tomaba su gran reglón de madera

- sip... _"espero que no lo golpee con eso"_

llegaron hasta el tercer asiento que estaba junto a la ventana

-este sera su asiento señorita- le indico la maestra

-gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba y dejaba la mochila a un lado

-señor taisho- grito la maestra, mientras golpeaba la mesa con su gran reglón de madera haciendo saltar se sus puestos a todos los alumnos... incluyendo a inuyasha

- que pasa!-grito

-como ¿que pasa?... acaba de quedarse dormido durante la clase...no por ser el hijo del director tendrá tratos diferentes con el resto de los alumnos

-pero si ni siquiera estaba pasando materia

-pues ahora lo haré y mas le vale ponerme atención si no quiere pasar el resto de la tarde castigado

-esta bien-

- muy bien alumnos empecemos...

-u-

-y es por eso que propuestas actuales se limitan a la simplificación de los símbolos homófonos, que se conservan por razones etimológicas

somo el toque para dará paso a la siguiente clase

- bueno alumnos dejaremos el resto para la próxima clase..- dijo la maestra mientras tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba del salón

- kagome- grito sango mientras se acercaba a su amiga- pensé que no llegarías

- yo también pensé lo mismo...si no hubiera sido por mi celular...

- querrás decir que sonó gracias a mi... dormilona,

- bueno yo- estaba avergonzada, no sabia que la cama pudiera ser tan cómoda

- eres una boba kagome... para la próxima no pienso dejarte sola en la habitación antes de clases

- si, lo siento...

-bueno ahora me voy a mi puesto ... el maestro de matemáticas no tardara y tenemos el resto del día con el

- ma..mate..maticas..¿el resto del dia? como las odio

-ya tranquila no te darás cuenta como pasa la hora... luego hablamos si

y así paso el resto del día entre ecuaciones y problemas matemáticos .. algunos a punto de dormirse, otros resolviendo tranquilamente y sin ningún problema sus ejercicios y otro como kagome exprimiendo hasta la mas pequeña de sus neuronas para poder entender algo... hasta que por fin dio el toque del descanso

-adiós alumnos, recuerden traer los problemas resueltos para el miércoles

- si- exclamaron todos

- kagome ¿que tal la pasaste en la clase?

- estuvo muy divertida- dijo sarcásticamente, con una sonrisa falsa- tu que crees sango- dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

- tranquila amiga, ya veras que este ramo lo pasas en un 6

- en un 6?

-si en un 2 por 3... entiendes

- jeje n.n'U... dilo por ti sango, esta clase sera mi ruina, seré la verguenza de la familia... quizas hasta me echen del colegio y...

-ya cállate no seas melodramática.. solo tienes que...

- discúlpenme señoritas- dijo miroku que se encontraba de pie junto a sango

-¿si?-preguntaron ambas

- no pude evitar escuchar que una de ustedes tenia problemas con este ramo- dijo mientras ponía su mano en la cadera de sango y la bajaba lentamente hasta su trasero

- y tu tienes problemas con tus manos- grito sango mientras le daba una bofetada en su mejilla izquierda

- ya déjalas libidinoso y acompáñame a la cafetería- dijo inuyasha quien tomaba el hombro de miroku

a kagome le pareció escuchar esa voz antes así que no dudo en mirar de donde provenía esa voz ... y lo vio, el mismo chico que la había tirado al suelo dos veces en el terminal de buses y al parecer una mas esta mañana

-** ¡tu! -**

_**continuara...**_

[uhhhh! que mala soy la dejo a medias ... ok no ._. ¿como sera el encuentro de estos dos? ¿ se darán abrasos mimosos?, ¿ correrán tomados de la mano por la escuela?, ¿giraran en círculos mientras se sonríen y se miran con dulzura? jajaja ya le puse mucho... pero de todas formas ¿como se imaginan el momento? ^^ yo lo se, pero no se los diré buajajaja!... aun xD

**comenten^^ : sugerencias, consejos, dudas ...amenazas ¬¬**

estoy triste a nadie le gusta mi historia :c no tengo Reviews T.T, pero seguiré escribiendo por el placer ^^ de hacerlo...uh placer!... creo que esta historia se merece un lemon... pero ¿ quienes y cuando? jeje eso mas adelante ^^

no se pierdan el próximo capitulo xD ( esto ya parece dorama :P) sayonara a todos! ... gracias por leer :D]

_**EvilSmile...**_


	4. que comience la guerra

**Advertencia: inuyasha no me pertenece, esta historia no tiene un fin comercial, es solo por diversión ^^ de una mente pervertida y rara ._. como la mía (evil smile)**

_***las palabras en letra cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes **_

**Moe: no me digas ¬¬**

**yo: y tu quien eres estorbo**

**Moe: tu hermosa y genial conciencia, hace que tengas geniales ideas^^**

**yo: y también pervertidas O¬O**

**Moe:-tose- son pequeños detalles n.n**

**yo: si claro detalles, como aquel sueño de anoche donde...**

**Moe:-nervios- espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo -interrumpe- a leer...¡fighting! yeaaah!- aplausos**

**capitulo 4**

**que comience la guerra**

- tu- grito repentinamente mientras se levantaba de su silla haciendo que inuyasha la mirara.

- pero mira a quien tenemos aquí .. a la tonta mas grande del mundo-dijo inuyasha, con una sonrisa burlona- tanto te guste ese día que ahora me estas siguiendo, pero te tengo malas noticias monstruo...¡no me interesas!, ni que me fuera a gustar una mocosa tonta como tu

la muchacha cerro sus puños con fuerza mientras su rostro se ponía completamente rojo y le daba un mirada de odio,

-ka...kagome, no te alteres- trataba de tranquilizarla sango

-quien te crees tu maldito bruto, para llamarme tonta... tu deberías fijarte por sonde caminas, vas por hay como si fueras el dueño del mundo

-Óyeme, perra! Nadie me trata así! Menos tu, que eres un cualquiera...mocosa estúpida

-ya chicos tranquilos, hablemos como la gente civilizada-dijo miroku que se interponía entre ambos

- tu cállate- gritaron ambos

-sera mejor que no digamos nada-susurro sango, a lo que miroku asintió

-¿como me llamaste?-dijo kagome que estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos

-¿eres sorda?, ¿ o tu estupidez no te deja comprender mis palabras?, pero si tanto insistes te lo repetiré ¡Perra!... eres una cualquiera- volvió a decir inuyasha- ademas eres fea!...¿que vas a hacer ahora? ir a llorar donde tu mami

kagome empuño su mano derecha se puso enfrente de Inuyasha y le dio un golpe en el estomago, él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que había sido muy rápido el movimiento, y cayo al suelo sin aire y agarrándose el estomago

- jamas...me vuelvas a llamar así... o ya sabes lo que te espera- diciendo esto salio del salón

-Woouuuu, ella es buena golpeando - se empezaba a reír Miroku

-aaggh! Cállate Miroku!- decía Inuyasha tratándose de poner de pie, aun con un fuerte dolor en el

estomago- esta me las va a pagar esa mocosa... me las pagaras- grito inuyasha

- pero tu espesaste a insultarla- se quejo sango

-la preciosa señorita tiene razón- dijo miroku, acercándose a un mas a sango

-la preciosa señorita tiene nombre ... me llamo sango

-que hermoso nombre, pero no tan hermosa como tu-le dijo mientras tomaba dulcemente las manos de sango, haciendo que esta se ruborizara

-te digo algo- le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a lo que el muchacho asintió yo golpeo tanto o un poco mas fuerte que me amiga... así que ¡MANTÉN TUS MANOS ALEJADAS DE MI!

-en ese caso- se alejo casi dos metros de ella- ¿ así esta bien?

ella asintió, se dio la media vuelta y salio del salón para buscar a kagome

-oye inuyasha-dijo miroku que se acercaba a su amigo- conocías a higurashi-inuyasha lo miro extrañado- la señorita que te golpeo-dijo con burla

-si-dijo ya un poco mas repuesto del golpe - nos encontramos una vez en el aeropuerto durante el verano

-vaya coqueto, te la tenias bien guarda-dita - esbozo una sonrisa picara mientras le daba pequeños golpes con su codo a uno de los costados de inuyasha- y dime ¿hasta donde llegaron?

-¿hasta donde llegamos?

- no te hagas inuyasha... tu sabes...

-eres un hentai!, solo nos vimos una vez

-pero de todas formas... ella es una chica hermosa... yo ya hubiera llegado a 5° base con ella... viste las piernotas que tiene... un trasero que te mueres y un par de...

-MIROKU!

- hermosos ojos ... en que estas pensando inuyasha, ...te estas poniendo todo un libidinoso

-de tanto juntarme contigo- susurro- anda vamos a la cafetería tengo mucha hambre- _" esta me las pagaras higurashi...con el honor de un taisho no se juega"_

Sango había recorrido mas de la mitad del lugar, incluyendo el dormitorio, sin poder encontrar a su amiga... ya se estaba dando por vencida, hasta que la encontró mirando a la nada, sobre una de las ramas de los arboles que estaban al otro lado de la cancha de tenis...

-KAGOME!

la pelinegra miro a la parte baja del árbol y vio a su amiga

-¿que haces ahí ?

-yo... nada-suspiro

-anda, no estés molesta por culpa de ese idiota, y vamos a comer algo... tengo mucha hambre

-pero es que...

-no creo que te vuelva a molestar- la interrumpió- con el golpe que le diste, no se va a mover por un buen rato

la muchacha sonrió, bajo rápidamente del árbol y se pusieron en marcha a la cafetería

-como llegaste hasta ahí, parecías una monita- sonrió

-es una vieja costumbre, suelo hacerlo cuando necesito pensar

-¿pensar en que?... en el idiota por ejemplo- le dio una sonrisa picara

-¡SANGO!, como se te ocurre que voy a estar pensando en semejante...cosa, es que no entiendo su actitud, no se que le hice para que me tratara así

- ¿porque no le preguntas?

-acabas de ver lo que paso, ni siquiera se puede dialogar con el.. es un idiota,impulsivo, despreciable, creído,bastardo,asqueroso...

-esta bien,ya entendí, pero hay algo que no entiendo..¿ustedes ya se conocían?

-nos vimos una vez en el aeropuerto,cuando yo volvía de parís .. el me empujo y me boto al suelo...dos veces ...bueno y paso algo como lo que viste en el salón

-no me digas que también lo golpeaste

- no... esa vez no tuve la magnifica oportunidad- suspiro

mientras tanto bajo uno de los arboles del patio trasero del internado.

-miroku me tienes que ayudar a vengarme de esa mocosa

-ya déjala , inuyasha, tu mismo lo dijiste "**es solo una niña**"...ademas la trataste muy mal

-keh! la trato como se merece...te lo advierto miroku, sera mejor que me ayudes- lo miro y le sonrió de manera malvada- debes hacerlo si es que quieres recuperar tu colección de revistas xxx

-no se de que hablas-volteando su rostro, intentando ocultar todo signo de preocupación

-claro que lo sabes

-no te atreverías- lo miro con miedo

-no me desafíes miroku...ahora elige, estas conmigo o en mi contra

-apenas nos acabamos de conocer y ya me estas chantajeando-suspiro resignado-todo sea por mantener a salvo a mis preciosas

-bien dicho!-le golpeo el hombro- lo primero que necesito...

-_por buda, en que lió me he metido, porque me tienes que arrastrar en tus problemas inuyasha_

-miroku...

-_la señorita higurashi la va agarrar conmigo y ...y si me golpea como a inuyasha_

-miroku!- volvió a gritar inuyasha, sacando a miroku de sus pensamientos-¿me escuchaste?

-¿que cosa?

-el plan, idiota

-podrías repetirlo

-inútil-bufo-buscas a kagome, le dices que yo me quiero disculpar con ella, que la quiero ver...emm que, no se inventa algo y llévala a la puerta del patio trasero

-¿eso es todo?

-por ahora si... luego te explicare el resto

las chicas estaban en la cafetería terminando de devorar sus almuerzo, dentro de poco terminaría el tiempo descanso, así que debían apresurarse

-si no fuera por ese idiota, tendríamos mas tiempo para comer-se quejo kagome

-señorita Higurashi-grito Miroku acercándose a Kagome

-¿que pasa?

-¿que quieres libidinoso?- Sango lo miro con recelo

-tranquilas, vengo en son de paz...y con un mensaje muy importante

-habla Houshi-Sango lo fulmino con la mirada

-inuyasha me envió para decirle que necesitaba hablar urgente con usted

-¿inuyasha?- pregunto kagome algo confundida

-el idiota- le susurro sango al oído

-oh,¿que quiere hablar conmigo?...y ¿porque no vino el a decírmelo?

-pues, el esta muy apenado por lo de esta mañana y teme que usted no lo vaya a escuchar, se siente muy mal por las cosas horribles que le dijo a tan linda señorita-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a kagome

-manten tu distancia- sango lo jalo de la oreja, alejándolo de kagome

-ay, ay..-se sobo su oreja dañada- dice que la espera en la puerta que da al patio trasero a lo que el timbre para entrar a clases suene

-¿iras kagome?-pregunto sango

-que puedo perder, si realmente quiere disculparse le daré una oportunidad...dile que iré

-si...con su permiso bellas damas- se dio media vuelta y corrió entre los pasillos

-¿ enserio iras?...esto no me da buena espina

-si, tu tranquila sango, cualquier cosa puedo usar mi fuerza

en ese instante sonó el timbre para ingresar a clases

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, tu ve a clases...si el maestro pregunta por mi...dile que estoy en la enfermería

-ok, suerte

kagome camino en dirección contraria a los demás alumnos que se dirigían a sus aulas y esto no paso desapercibido para cierta persona

apenas estuvo parada unos cuantos segundos junto a la puerta del patio trasero y sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba contra una de las paredes, presionándola contra ella

-viniste-susurro una voz ronca

kagome levanto la mirada y se encontró con un par de orbes doradas que la observaban con calidez

-s-si - trago duro,la mirada de ese chico la comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Era como si sus ojos quisieran mirar dentro de ella, mas allá de lo que los demás podían ver

-pensé que me dejarías esperando- le obsequio una de sus mas sensuales sonrisas

-p-pa-ra qu-que me-me llama-aste

-¿te pongo nerviosa?

-c-claro que n-no idiota- giro su cabeza hacia el lado-...como c-crees

-como digas-la tomo del mentón e hizo que lo mirara- ¿y por que me evitas la mirada?

-s-son solo ideas...tuyas-se soltó de su agarre- ahora al grano,¿que quieres?

-quería que habláramos de lo que paso hace un momento

-y no puede ser después de clases ...estoy perdiendo valiosos minutos de clases por tu culpa y...

-no- la interrumpió esto no puede esperar... necesito decírtelo- retrocedió un par de pasos y con su dedo indice se rasco la nariz- y espero que no se te olvide-sonrió de una manera tan siniestra que kagome comenzó a temblar

-ustedes dos -se escucho junto a ellos

-ma-maestra Urasue- dijeron ambos

-así que escapándose de clases para encuentros románticos

camino hasta donde kagome e intento tomarla del brazo, esta por acto de reflejo se alejo varios pasos dejando a la maestra urasue en el lugar donde estaba antes

-no intente escapar señorita, los llevare a ambos donde...-se quedo paralizada al sentir un liquido viscoso recorriendo su cabeza hasta sus rodillas

kagome abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del plan de inuyasha, la rabia la invadía por dentro, de no ser por la sra. Urasue, ella seria la que estuviera cubierta por esa mezcla verde, viscosa y mal oliente

-ustedes dos... a la oficina del director ahora!

-_mendigo miroku...si tan solo solo hubiese hecho 30 segundos antes, 30 malditos segundos...esto no estaría pasado_

caminaron hasta la oficina, donde los hicieron esperar por 15 minutos

-el director no se encuentra- les dijo la secretaria- pero el sub-director hablara con ustedes-

los hizo pasar a la oficina, la cual era bastante oscura, las cortinas apenas estaban abiertas y era imposible ver algo dentro del lugar

- pegamento, pintura, desechos de comida podrida y agua de los alcantarillados-dijo un hombre de ojos violeta que los fulminaba con la mirada- ¿quien fue el genio de esta broma?

-yo, le juro que no tengo nada que ver-dijo algo atemorizada

-mosquita muerta-susurro inuyasha

-¿quien de ustedes dos fue?-volvió a preguntar-¿hay algún otro involucrado en esto?

inuyasha moría de ganas de ganas por delatar a miroku y su mal trabajo, pero no lo haría, a el se le había ocurrido esta broma y el estaría dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias

-hablen mocosos-grito el sub-director

-naraku, a mi padre no le gustaría saber la manera en que me tratas

-tu padre no esta aquí inuyasha, y sabes muy bien que cuando el no esta ...el que esta a cargo y da las ordenes soy yo

-keh!

-sigues igual de problemático como siempre, no se como tus padres te soportan

-eso no es asunto tuyo, tu solo preocúpate por hacer bien tu trabajo

-no tienes por que decirlo-sonrió con burla- apenas es el primer día de clases y ya están metidos en problemas...señorita higurashi

kagome tembló al escuchar la voz del hombre dirigiéndose a ella

-usted esta becada en este internado, una excelente alumna, con muy buenas calificaciones...espero que al hacer amistades con taisho, no perjudique su comportamiento

-pero si yo...

-¡silencio!, aun no termino joven-cita que puedo hacer con ustedes-se rasco el mentón- podría hacerle limpiar los baños del internado con sus cepillos de dientes o quizas la lengua...

-no puedes-gruño inuyasha

-si puedo, pero me denunciarían por explotación .. entonces no me queda de otra 3 meses ayudando al club de teatro y asear sus salones cada viernes por los siguientes 2 meses...ah y el resto del día en detención ...hasta las 9 de la noche

-p-pero...

-sin peros señorita, no les gusta hacer bromas a sus superiores...pues ahora asuman las consecuencias de sus actos

-yo no he hecho nada-susurro, casi al borde del llanto

-ahora, fuera de aquí...no quiero verles sus horribles caras por lo que resta de la semana... o de mi vida

ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina camino a la sala de detención. una vez allí entregaron sus celulares y se sentaron en sillas bastantes distanciadas.

eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, el estomago de inuyasha rugía no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ahora gracias a naraku y a higurashi pasaría el resto de la noche sin almuerzo ni cena. por suerte la maestra encargada de vigilar en detención se apiado de ellos y los dejo salir unos minutos antes

-_seguro que ella estaría peor que nosotros...pobre de mi, tengo tanta hambre que..._

-oye tu- le grito una voz chillona detrás de el

el no le presto mayor atención y siguió su camino

-te estoy hablando imbécil

-_como es que esta niñata puede ser tan fastidiosa_-pensó-¿que quieres?- la miro enfadado

-eh ¿porque me miras así?,todo esto fue culpa tuya

-¿mi culpa?, por favor...esto fue TU culpa, desde un principio

-claro que no, tu fuiste el inteligente se le ocurrió lanzar esa mezcla estaña a la sra. Urasue

-esa mezcla era para ti tonta

-¿ enserio?, no lo había notado- dijo con sarcasmo- si a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido tan brillante idea, no estaría castigada por los próximos 3 meses

-y si tu no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino nada de esto estaría pasando... de todos los malditos colegios e internados, se te ocurrió venir a este

-para tu información no soy ninguna adivina...ni que te estuviera siguiendo

-ya te gustaría estar obsesionada con alguien tan apuesto como yo

-ni en tus mejores sueños imbécil

-perra

-inútil

-tontaaa

-aborto de simio

-espermatozoide mal fecundado

-te odio

-yo mas ...fea e insoportable

-no eres mas que un estúpido,hijo de papa

-y tu ...una mosquita muerta, prepárate para vivir el infierno higurashi...nadie se mete con un taisho

-lo mismo digo inu-baka...ahora es cuando comienza la guerra

-créeme que no la ganaras, así que no esfuerces mucho la única neurona que tienes-golpeo la frente de kagome, con su dedo indice y luego se alejo del lugar

-te arrepentirás de haber nacido inuyasha taisho

**_ continuara..._**

disculpen si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía es que acabo de despertar ase poco y aun estoy algo adormilada jeje^^

uff las 6:36 de la mañana en Chile y yo aquí actualizando jeje ...espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, lo habré reescrito como unas dos veces jeje! detalles

muerta de sueño. **¡hoy se casa mi hermano! .**.. así es un matricidio, perdónalo buda por que no sabe lo que hace, sera un día agitado y para colmo soy la testigo U.U estúpidos compromisos de hermanos xD... bueno mis lectores gracias por leer y gracias a aquellos que siguen mi historia ^^

que tengan un lindo día y mandenme buenas vibras para hoy **!fighting¡**

**consejos, dudas, sugerencias, amenazas(ya tengo una amenaza bastante simpatica :D xD) ..una cita ^^ ..jajaja nah eso no ¬¬ , les gusto :D , no les gusto :c háganmelo saber- Reviews**

**sayonara ^^!**

**(evil smile)... y Mou ¬¬**


	5. Deportescomo los odio

**CAPITULO 5**

**deportes...como los odio**

Por fin viernes, el día mas hermoso de la semana, por fin se terminaría la primera semana de torturas llamadas "clases"... a diferencia de otras escuelas de japón la shikkon no tama solamente tenia clases hasta los viernes, para los alumnos era una bendición bastante ya tenían que vivir en la misma escuela... un día mas de clases seria insoportable, incluso mucho peor para un par de jóvenes Inuyasha y Kagome- ambos habían continuado con su guerra durante toda la semana, esperando que humillar al otro. y por ser el ultimo día,los chicos del 1°A y 2°D se preparaban para su ultima clase: deportes

- oye mira, todo ese alboroto porque sera- pregunto miroku, mientras miraba varios muchachos empujándose chillando cosas y riéndose por lo bajo

-no se, una pelea quizas-respondió algo desinteresado

-oh, genial...vamos a ver como se parten a puñetazos tomo del brazo a inuyasha y comenzó a correr hasta llegar a la gran masa

-no hay nadie peleándose miroku... esto no parece una pelea

-claro que nadie esta peleando-dijo un moreno de ojos azules,que estaba junto a ellos

-y tu eres?-pregunto el peli-plateado

-soy koga

-hola soy inuyasha y este estúpido es miroku

- es un gusto conocerlos...ustedes son de primero cierto, o sino ya estarían en primera fila

-porque lo dices... a que se debe el alboroto?

- por el uniforme de deportes de las chicas...este año se ha divulgado que es mas pequeño que antes...

-keh! por eso tanto drama

-veo que haz aprendido poco joven padawan, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que el cuerpo de una mujer es una de las bendiciones mas hermosas que nos da la vida... y mas aun se viene en diminutas prendas

-eres un libidinoso

-no es así, mi querido amigo...solo admiro la belleza femenina

-miren hay vienen- se escucho gritar entre la masa de chicos

a lo lejos se veían caminar a varias muchachas, las cuales vestían un pequeño short de color rojo que apenas le cubrían los muslos, y poleras blancas de mangas cortas. se escuchaban los piropos ,gritos y silbidos de los hombres a las muchachas haciendo que estas se pavonearan mas de lo debido...

-miren esa morena de cabello corto...hasta un poco mas arriba de los hombros; es yura...una de las chicas mas populares y guapas.."según algunos" de segundo grado-dijo koga

-si es linda..tiene buen cuerpo-medito inuyasha

-mas que linda diría yo-dijo miroku-mira que par de piernotas-chillo

la muchacha quedo mirando a miroku y le guiño un ojo

-amigo la viste...la viste

-si, si miroku-dijo sin mayor interés

-suertudo-dijo koga

no le presto mayor atención a lo que decían los chicos ya que sus ojos intentaban desnudar con la mirada a una chica delgada, sin demasiadas curvas, pero antes sus ojos era realmente hermosa. tenia una cabello largo y negro como la noche, era totalmente pálida y sus ojos eran negros y fríos sin expresión alguna

- oye-el peli-plateado no respondió, seguía con su mirada fija en la muchacha-oye, inuyasha ...a quien miras

koga siguió la mirada de inuyasha y vio lo que acaparaba su atención

-yo que tu no me fijaría en ella-dijo golpeándole el hombro y sacando a inuyasha de sus pensamientos

-¿por que no?

-es una zorra...no te conviene... créeme, se ha metido con mas de la mitad del internado

-U-

mientras tanto en los camarines de mujeres

-kagome, apúrate...eres la ultima que queda

-no saldré sango...me niego

-vamos amiga, no me digas que no te gusto el uniforme...si esta bien lindo

-no es por eso es...es que

-que pasa?- pregunto rin, la cual no vestía al igual que las demás .esta traía puesto un largo buzo de color rojo con franjas rojas

-y tu que rin, tampoco te gusto el uniforme

-no,es muy provocativo para mi gusto...prefiero mas estos, son mas cómodos y me puedo mover con libertad...¿y donde esta kagome?

-esta adentro..no quiere salir

-¿kagome estas bien?-grito rin

-no!-chillo-porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi... estúpida escuela...sabia que hoy no tenia que levantarme de la cama

-kag, no seas dramática...sal de hay,si no quieres que te saquemos por la fuerza...somos dos contra una

-bueno

-vaya,tienes el don de la palabra-dijo rin

-no es eso...ella sabe de lo que soy capas de hacer cuando me sacan de mis casillas-dijo con mirada sombría

-no se porque pero te creo

-kag, contare hasta 3... 1,2 y...

no pudo terminar ya que se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a su amiga salir... el short le quedaba mucho mas corto y apretado que a las demás y ni hablar de la polera, se apegaba tanto a su cuerpo que hacia mas notoria su estrecha cintura y sus senos se venían mas redondos y mucho mas grandes de lo que eran. la ropa parecía como su segunda piel

-por...dios- susurro sango- si fuera lesbiana, te daría pero ya

-enserio tienes 15 años, pareces una niña en cuerpo de una mujer ...si no fuera por tu cara aniñada pasarías desapercibida como una de 21 ...que es lo que comes para tener tanto, dame la receta

-me dieron un uniforme que no es de mi talla- por fin hablo kagome, completamente ruborizada-sera mejor que me cambie

-pero kag, si no se te ve tan mal ...cierto rin-le dio un pequeño codazo a rin, para que la apoyara

la niña asintió varias veces

-vez,anda que no te de pena... ni se nota

-no mientas-le reprocho

-no miento... vamos-tomo a su amiga del brazo y se dijeron al patio-te ves genial...seras la envidia de todas

-tiene razón...bueno chichas, nos vemos luego, ayame esta esperándome

-ok-dijeron ambas

-es increíble que esa chica tan tierna sea la hermana de miroku-dijo kagome, mientras veía como rin se alejaba

-nadie lo cree, tal vez miroku sea adoptado

durante la semana sango y kagome habían hecho dos nuevas amigas, la primera fue su compañera de clases Rin, una niña de 15 años, de complexión delgada, ojos color chocolates,piel blanca y de cabello largo castaño en el cual siempre ata una pequeña coleta alta que lleva en uno de los costados de su cabello. Rin es muy simpática, dulce y siempre se muestra alegre, aunque para su edad es algo ingenua, y aveces sin querer su personalidad parece un tanto masculina, disfruta de los deportes y es bastante directa para decir las cosas

la otra era ayame una chica de 16 años. muy linda, de cabello rojizo largo, atado a dos coletas altas, de ojos color esmeralda, de tez algo bronceada. Ayame es una persona cambiante, aunque solamente se muestra cariñosa o afectiva con las personas que conoce hace algún tiempo y que son seres queridos para ella. Con el resto se comporta de manera fría, llegando a ser algo arrogante, con personas que no conoce, habla irónicamente y sólo habla lo estrictamente necesario. pero aun siendo ese su carácter no deja de ser impulsiva y llevada por sus ideas.

estas cuatro chicas se habían hecho muy buenas amigas y no se despegaban en ningún momento

kagome iba bastante preocupada saliendo de los camerinos, esa ropa le quedaba realmente pequeña, se preguntaba si podría hacer alguna actividad física antes que una de las prendas se rompiera.

Apenas avanzaron unos cuantos metros cuando escucharon los gritos de varios hombres

-hermosa-gritaba unos

-lindas piernas

-que culito

-hermosos melones

- yo me regreso- dijo intentando soltarse del agarre de su amiga

-oh, no no y no -apretó aun mas a kagome contra su costado-tu te quedas conmigo jovencita

-pe-pero sango...

-nada de pero, tu solo ignóralos

agacho su cabeza, en signo de derrota

-oh mierda!-dijo con voz ronca miroku-por dios!

-que pasa- preguntaron los dos a la vez

-creo que he tenido una erección y me acabo de correr en mis pantalones

-eres asqueroso miroku-lo reprocho koga

-pero dime quien no lo haría...con semejante cuerpaso -se relamió los labios

los dos desviaron la vista en dirección de donde miraba miroku, y se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el cuerpo de kagome; de la boca de inuyasha no salio mas que un gemido al ver mover esas caderas de un lado a otro de manera tan natural y ver ese enorme pecho subir y bajar producto de la respiración agitada de kagome... ahora compartía completamente la opinión de miroku. koga no se quedo atrás... estaba incluso mas sorprendido .. y se preguntaba como era que esa chica podía sorprenderlo mas cada vez que la veía, cuando la conoció creía que era hermosa y que tenia un lindo físico, pero ahora wooow! como podía una niña tener semejante físico

-como puede tener ese cuerpaso-pensó en voz alta

-mejor que una actriz porno-susurro miroku

-mmmm-fue lo unico que pudo decir inuyasha

koga no lo pensó mas y camino hasta quedar enfrente a kagome sin importarle los gritos, insultos y miradas llenas de odio y envidia que le lanzaban los demás miro fijamente a la azabache y le regalo una tierna sonrisa, volvió a mirar al resto de los muchachos con una mirada sombría y les grito

-¡silencio idiotas!, a ella déjenla en paz... si me llego a enterar que alguien le hace o dice algo, se las vera conmigo y tendrá que aceptar las consecuencias

-si capitán-gritaron todos y salieron corriendo de allí

dejando a kagome y koga mirándose fijamente y a todo los que los rodeaban sorprendidos

-y a este que- pregunto miroku

-no se, pero no me gusta nada

- a ti nadie te gusta inuyasha-dijo sango que aparecía repentinamente entre ellos

-sanguito-chillo miroku,intentando de abrazar a sango

-aléjate houshi-lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿que haces acá?

-aproveche a que esos dos están jugando a las miraditas y me escape... creo que le gusta kagome

-¿lo conoces?-pregunto inuyasha

-claro es el capitán del equipo de football...le dicen "lobo" y por lo que he visto estos días es que esta bastante interesado en kagome

-tu crees?

-pues claro,solo míralos

...

-lamento si te hicieron sentir incomoda

-no tranquilo-agito sus manos en signo de negación

-no te asustaron esos idiotas

-apenas los note-fingió una sonrisa

-no dudes en decirme si te hacen algo, yo te protegeré preciosa

-gracias, eres muy amable, no deberías molestarte

-no es una molestia... créeme que haría cualquier cosa por ti kagome

- joven ko-koga yo...

-disculpen tortolitos-los interrumpió una mujer-debo comenzar la clase... y usted señorita no cree que es uniforme un poco...llamativo

-lo siento , es que este fue el que me entregaron,se equivocaron de talla...creo que no debería estar en clases

-¿puede usted moverse?

-que!...ah, pu-pues si

-entonces puede estar en clases

-pe-pero

-nada de peros , esto va para todos-alzo la voz-nadie, pero absolutamente nadie, puede faltar a mis clases,sin una autorización medica o se allá roto algo, de lo contrario serán reprobados...solo permito 5 faltas "con autorización medica" y señorita... luego de la clase vaya con la secretaria y hablele de su pequeño problema...ella la ayudara

-hai-respondió la azabache

-muy bien chicos ...empecemos, los quiero a todos sentados frente a mi

y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaban todos sentados frente a la maestra, realmente daba miedo,era bastante alta y delgada, de cabello corto y rubio, su rostro tenia bastantes arrugas, a pesar de ser una mujer con esa ropa de deportes que traía, parecía todo un hombre

-bien como verán se hará la clase junto con otros cursos, no me pregunten , no se el porque, solo son ordenes del director... bien ahora necesito escoger a nuevas integrantes para el equipo de voleibol, ya que varias de las anteriores jugadoras se han graduado... capitana, ven aquí

en ese instante la muchacha de mirada fría que inuyasha había estado observando se paro junto a la maestra

-ella es kikyo, a sido capitana por dos años consecutivos, es una de mis mejores jugadoras. Ahora, las que llame serán el equipo de kikyo... kagura yamatto, kanna usui , yura Fujimoto y sara Mashiba

las 5 chicas se miraron y se sonrieron

-las siguientes, son el equipo en contra: sango taijiya,rin houshi, ayame natsume,natsuki Takeda , y kagome higurashi

-_"ay no porque a mi"_-pensó, apenas podía ponerse de pie, realmente ese uniforme era incomodo, agradecía mentalmente de que no se le haya roto el short,cuando se sentó

-hermosa-grito uno

-mamacita-dijo otro

-oigan que les dije...no la molesten- grito koga

-señor matsura... 10 vueltas a la cancha

-pero m-ma...

-25 vueltas

no tubo mas que aceptar, si seguía reclamando estaría hasta finales de semestre dándole vuelta a la maldita cancha

-se jugaran 10 minutos-saco una moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón-señorita kikyo cara o cruz

-cara-respondió

la maestra tiro la moneda al aire, la atrapo con su mano derecha y luego la cubrió con la izquierda

-cruz, comienza el equipo de la señorita melones

El juego comenzó la mayoría de las chicas del equipo de kagome se movía con agilidad por su lado de la cancha devolviendo todas las pelotas que les lanzaban. faltaban 3 minutos para que el partido terminara y los dos equipos iban empatados, todas podían notar lo competitivas que estaban Kikyo y Kagome, unos se sorprendían de la energía que sacaban y como no dejaban que la pelota picara en su lado. En eso Kikyo lanzó una pelota que le pegó a Kagome.

-¡Oye eso no vale! –gritó Sango

-con tal de que pase vale- le respondió kikyo de manera arrogante

Kagome se levantó y Kikyo sacó la pelota en eso Kagome la voleó y le callo a Kikyo en la cara

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- gritó Kikyo molesta

-¿mi problema?¿Cuál es el tuyo?- dijo Kagome con cara de confusión

-chicas... continúen- les grito la maestra

era el ultimo minuto y le tocaba sacar a sango, las otras chicas se lo devolvieron y el balón estaba apunto de caer , pero sango corrió rápidamente y se lo lanzo a kagome, esta lo recibió y se lo lanzo a natsuki pero esta al golpearlo hizo que el balón tocara la maya y cayera al suelo

-ja! principiantes-se burlo kikyo

y así el juego llegaba a su fin, siendo el equipo de kikyo el ganador, por apenas un punto de diferencia

-excelente juego señoritas-miro de reojo a los hombres que miraban a las chicas con la boca abierta y con la baba casi escurriendo por sus bocas-caballeros cierren sus bocas, no quiero morir ahogada entre sus asquerosas babas

nadie se inmuto ante el comentario, solo siguieron embobados mirando a las chicas

la maestra tomo su libreta y comenzó a nombrar a las elegidas

-kagura,ayame, rin, sango...kikyo tu obviamente sigues en el equipo, pero lamento decirte que tu rendimiento dejo mucho que desear

-prometo que mejorare entrenadora

-lo siento, no acepto fallas ...dejas de ser la capitana- dijo dejando asombrados a todos- higurashi... te felicito, eres la nueva capitana del equipo, espero que no me decepciones jovencita- le sonrió

-yo...

no pudo continuar ya que koga la interrumpió gritando lo genial que era y aplaudiéndole haciendo que el resto le siguiera

-bien hecho amiga- la abrazo sango, seguida por rin y ayame que gritaban como histéricas

-no, me niego a jugar con esta en el equipo-grito kikyo, dejando a todos en silencio- porque esta zorra tiene que ser la capitana... yo lleve al equipo a las semifinales

-aun así, no ganaron-dijo la maestra

-y que, gracias a mi llegamos allá que a hecho esta... es de primer año, por favor...ademas mirenla como se viste...parece una puta

-oye-le grito kagome- que te hecho yo, ni siquiera me conoces para hablar así de mi...ademas no es mi culpa que me entregaran un uniforme que no es mi talla

-si, kagome no tiene la culpa de tener ese cuerpo tan sensual y que tu seas una bruja plana y ademas envidiosa y resentida- la defendió sango- y con que derecho la llamas zorra... tu puta de cuarta

-ahora si date por muerta- grito kikyo lanzándose sobre sango

- señoritas- grito la maestra, agarrando a kikyo del brazo para separarla de sango- kikyo deberías comportarte, después de esto no me cabe la menor duda que tienes dejar de ser la capitana y ademas dejar el equipo... no permito tener alumnas así en mi equipo

-pe-pero entrenadora

-nada de peros señorita... ya tome mi decisión ahora por favor retírese de mi clase ...esta suspendida por una semana

-váyase al diablo vieja estúpida grito soltándose del agarre y caminando furiosa hacia los vestidores-váyanse al diablo todos, malditos imbeciles

- 2 semanas de suspensión señorita kikyo...arregle sus cosas y se va a casa

-esta loca-susurro rin

-señorita higurashi- dijo la maestra haciendo que esta lo mirara- ahora que usted es la nueva capitana, deberá asistir a los entrenamientos...que son los lunes y miércoles a las 7:30 en estas canchas... lo mismo para las demás

-pero, entrenadora yo ...yo estoy en el equipo de tiro al blanco,acabo de inscribirme y, pues...

-el club de tiro al blanco no comienza hasta la próxima semana, tome esto como el rechazo a su solicitud...

kagome no le quedo mas que asentir

-Bien, necesito que todos nos dirijamos al gimnasio haremos la elección para el equipo de football,señor matsura, vaya a buscar al resto del equipo a sus salones, y señorita higurashi...deme sus tallas-dijo mientras le pasaba un papel y un lápiz las necesito para su uniforme...el resto de las nuevas por favor acérquense

-hai sensei-gritaron todas

...

una vez en el gimnasio las chicas se sentaron en una de las bancas mas apartadas, no tenían ningún interés en ver el partido... bueno a decir verdad las menos interesadas eran kagome y sango, mientras que rin y ayame esperaban con ansias que empezara el partido

-miren el capitán es tan guapo- suspiro ayame- que cuerpaso

-es amigo de kagome-dijo sango

-enserio-ayame volteo velozmente a donde estaba kagome y la tomo de las manos-me lo presentaras cierto

-cl-claro

-eres la mejor kag- la abrazo

_-ay no ahora que hago apenas he hablado tres veces con el y sango ya dice que somos amigos- _pensó kagome- _aveces tiene una boca tan grande _

-esto pica- se quejo sango

-¿que tienes?-pregunto kagome

-no se, me pica todo el cuerpo

-no tendrás alergia a algo

-claro que no- comenzó a rascar su cuerpo con desesperación

-sa-sango-dijo rin, que por primera vez desviaba su mirada del partido- tu cuello y tu cara están muy rojas

-¿que?, no mientas- continuo rascándose- estoy realmente es molesto

-y- y esas-manchitas en tus brazos-apunto ayame

- ¿de que hablas?

levanto su brazo izquierdo, para ver a que se refería y justo como lo había dicho ayame, su brazo estaba repleto por manchas rojas de distintos tamaños y para su mala suerte le ardían y le picaban de manera desesperante

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- dio un grito que se escucho por todo el gimnasio asiendo que los chicos que jugaban detuvieran el partido.

**_continuara..._**

_si quizas no sea lo que esperaban...para mi tampoco lo fue xD, pero es que mi inspiración se ha ido la muy maldita, justo cuando la necesito... U.U_

_lamento la tardanza, pero esto de andar en la universidad viendo las becas, días de inducción, viajes de dos horas por llegar a la U, entre tantas otras cosas; me han quitado mucho tiempo (eso que aun no comienzan las clases), prometo que actualizare pronto e intentare remediar el pésimo capitulo que les di hoy ...MIANE! (lo siento)_

_sorry,sorry(8) si se me han pasado alguna que otra falta de ortografía y gracias a las personas que siguen mi historia n.n kamsamnida(arigato)!_

**_ahh! y antes de que se vayan jeje pasen a leer otra de mis historias que dentro de unas horitas actualizare...se llama "soy una buena niña ¿o no inu?" les advierto... ¡contiene algo de lemon! yeahh! jeejeje se que su lado pervertido tiene curiosidad mujajajajaja _**

**_-las mira de reojo con una sonrisa malvada- kekekeke! (6)_**

**_les dejo el enlace para que lo lean... se que lo quieren ^^, su curiosidad y su lado pervertido esta saliendo a flote jejeje!_**

**_ s/9047181/1/Soy-una-buena-niña-o-no-inu_**

¡Figthing! 


End file.
